Tough Love
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: A "What If" story. Suppose that the entire events of the movie unfold, but Jewel is a tough, thug of a bird. (But not evil) How will Blu manage to sway Jewel into 'saving the species? Read on...
1. Hatred at First Sight

**Welcome! This was an idea I had today, this very morning. I wondered what it would be like if Jewel was a lot tougher. In the movie, she is shown to be quite kind and caring, but I wondered what would happen if I made her... **

**Pretty much Nigel, but not evil, a cockatoo, or male. **

**I feel like it turned out decently... **

**We start just when Blu gets shoved into the artificial jungle. **

The artificial jungle was a big mass of plastic, and bird noises pumped through speakers. There were a few trees, some connected by branches that touched one another, some were alone. There was plenty of undergrowth, Hollows and small ponds.

A fairly large artificial stream meandered around the whole enclosure. It was designed to look realistic in human standards, but to a bird, they just see an illogical ditch with water being pumped through it.

Across the "Stream", there was a small doorway, where birds entered. The hatchway shot open, and Blu was pushed through. His plumage had been fluffed into a quiff, and he looked ridiculous.

He stood still in the artificial jungle for a second, then turned around and scrabbled at the hatchway, calling for his human.

Blu fearfully wandered across the twig, laid over the artificial stream, eyeing his surroundings for any signs of danger. After seeing little to none, he relaxed a little, though still, all the muscles in his body had tightened in fear to an uncomfortable extent.

He called out "Hello?" and "I come in peace!" to no answer. Starting to contemplate if he had actually been put in an empty enclosure or not, he began to be confused, not a single noise, or even an inkling of one came from the artificial forest. It was as if all life in there had been wiped out.

The inhabitant in the enclosure was well aware of his presence. Even though she had no idea 'when' exactly he was coming in, she did know that he 'was' present. It was as if she could telepathically sense him.

Blu thought he would get to a higher ground, away from the dirty, plastic-y surface that was the "jungle" floor.

After spying some wooden pegs attached to a tree, presumably for birds like him to use to climb, he used them to get up into the tree.

The pegs were multi-coloured, and thick. Easy to grasp. Upon reaching the top of the tree, he spotted an air vent with a beaten and buckled grate. His fear then started to catch back up with him. Whatever made that hole, was going to be capable of making one at least twice the size in him...

Blu had seen enough, and wanted out. He called out to his human, terrified.

As he did, a wing shot across his beak, silencing him, and he was pulled into the air-vent!

A slightly gruff, but still distinctly feminine voice whispered in his ear "If I were you, I don't think I would get the humans involved here... Your wellbeing depends on that..."

Blu was still unable to talk, as the creature, known as "Jewel", still had his beak clamped shut.

He struggled in her grip, thrashing around, attempting to free himself. He could feel the power rippling in Jewel's muscles, and she urged him "Resistance is futile, my dear."

Jewel turned him around, and looked him square in the eye. Being in a dark air vent, Blu couldn't see Jewel's face, but she could she his, as he was closer to the light.

She spoke instructions to him as if she were spitting at him. "I'm going to let you speak, but I swear, if you scream again, I will rip you to shreads.

Entendido?" (Understood?)

Blu attempted to nod. He wanted to live longer than 19 years

Jewel deciphered the action, and released him, regifting his ability to speak.

"Ah. Thank you. I need my throat for talking, thanks." He said, gratefully.

Jewel began to eye him up, observing his similar coloured, vibrant cerulean feathers, stating to him, "You look like me..."

He took a turn for the awkward side, and said, "ah... I uh... I'm the same species. The humans think that I'm the last male."

Jewel asked him, "What are you doing here? I'm trying to get out of this place, and all that bird-obsessed dork wants to do is keep me here."

Blu stammered in reply, and Jewel began to get impatient. She sighed and said "I'm not going to hurt you... I threatened you to make you not want to scream. So long as you don't scream, I won't change my mind."

"So you're... n-not gonna hurt me?" He squeaked. Jewel closed her eyes and said "No, Blu... I ain't gonna harm you. If you are, as you say, the last male, killing you as I have done with others isn't gonna do me any favours."

Blu could still do little more than stammer incomprehensibly. And Jewel lost her rag a tiny bit. "OHHH, JUST SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY!"

At this rather hostile exclamation, Blu let out a panicked shout, and fell down onto his back, putting his wings up to protect his face. Or at least... attempt to...

She sighed for the 54th time already, rolled her eyes and helped the frightened bird up. "Come on, Blu... Tell me what you're doing here. While we're still young."

Blu finally summed up the courage to speak an understandable sentence "I'm here to... as the humans say... 'Save the species'"

Jewel looked at him, descending into rage ever faster every passing second. She looked like she would be eligible to be the next 'Angry Bird'

"THEY WANT YOU TO WHAT!?"

Blu put his wings up, yet again. Jewel frightened him...

"You sure get scared easily..." Jewel whispered under her breath.

"Look, Blu. It's not your fault. You're not associated with them. The bird nut captured you from the wild, and brought you in here. I'm sorry. You must miss your family, or your wife?" She asked, now with a slight hint of kindness in her voice.

"So... You're sure you won't hurt me?" Asked Blu

"I don't plan on it, Blu." She answered

"I don't have a family... The human that bought me here? She is the only family I have..." Admitted Blu

"Oh my... So, she took you away from them, and then kept you against your will? That's horrible..." Replied Jewel.

Blu said "Ahh... She didn't keep me against my will... She-" before being cut off by Jewel.

"Hold on a moment... You were a PET?"

"W-Wait... Let me explain!" Stammered Blu

"Ohh! What is there to explain?! You lived loved and cared for by a human... You've gone insane... And I have no interest in insane birds..." She snapped, before seizing him by the throat, lifting him clear off the ground and pulling him closer to her, so she could fix him with an icy-cold stare and beat her words into him, "Get out of my cussing sight before I tear you limb from limb."

She released him, and he hit the metal floor of the air vent with a metallic 'CLANG'

He scrabbled to do as she said, as he had become rather attached to his flight appendages. He took cover in a plastic fern bush.

Jewel watched him enter from her vantage point. Looking on without a care. She knew he would be gone soon enough.

**Meanwhile, In the control room.**

"I don't see them... Where are they?" Asked Linda

"They're probably... You know..." Suggested Tulio.

"Well... that would have happened too fast... I don't think so." Replied Linda

"Birds are smart creatures, if they wish for privacy to... Then they will seek it." Answered Tulio.

"Wow... I uh... Guess I just didn't imagine Blu to be capable of seduction... I guess It's just because I'm not a parrot." She laughed.

"Hmm... Judging by the brief actions I've seen him do, he does remind me a lot of you..." He said, before adding "Let's leave them to it."

And the humans left the building, leaving Sylvio, the burly security guard, to watch over the building while they were gone.

End of Part 1


	2. Silent, Like the Night

**Greetings. Welcome back to my story. I thank you for reading! **

**I must be pretty determined to get parts out for this story given that this is the second part I've written today! 0_o**

**I shall point out, that my style of writing is pretty much in Bullet points. Like a list. This is just my style of writing. **

**(I don't know whether the artificial river would have chlorine in it. I've added that to demonstrate Blu's nerdiness.)**

T'was around 8pm in Rio.

The jungle enclosure where Blu and Jewel were being kept in by Tulio was in a simulated night. The lights were darkened, the ambient noise had changed to the sorts of noises that more nocturnal creatures would make. It didn't fool either bird, though. Both knew that it was fake, and designed to make them feel at home.

To Jewel, it felt like a prison.

To Blu, it was a paradise of a cage.

But since last time, Blu and Jewel haven't really gotten along well...

It was many hours afterwards, but eventually, Blu grew hungry, and had to ask Jewel for some sort of nourishment.

Jewel, herself, was in a hollow in one of the trees. Blu, in her search for her, first looked in the air vent, but found she wasn't there.

He must have been searching for around 10 minutes, before he finally discovered her, snoozing peacefully in one of the hollows.

Blu had not yet seen Jewel's face, and found himself shocked at what he saw.

Jewel looked simply angelic.

Her sensuous body, was a divine mix of slender, and muscular. Her white facial markings complimented the light, sky blue colour of her luxurious feathers, and 10 to 12 feathers with light curls on their ends protruded from the back of her head. Her eyelids had a lavender tint, and her lashes were long and beautiful. Jewel obviously cared a lot about her appearance, since she seemed to maintain it a lot. Even the way she smelled.

She had a luscious fragrance of mangoes and tropical aromas around her.

As you can imagine, seeing such beauty like this, Blu couldn't believe his eyes... This beautiful creature was laid out, her body in full view to him, and I regret to inform, that Blu found himself looking at Jewel's peaceful, sleeping figure, for 2 full minutes, before he snapped out of his trance, and reluctantly, remembered that he had to wake her up...

"J-Jewel?"

Upon hearing her name, she stirred a little, but stubbornly refused to arise.

"Jewel?"

Again, she remained asleep.

"Jewelll?"

This time, something different happened... She stopped breathing, causing Blu to wonder what had happened, and then, both of her eyes slid open, revealing two luscious blue irises.

She spoke in a silky smooth whisper "You _dare_ to wake me? You have a death wish, my dear."

"Oh, No no no! This is a misunderstanding!" He protested.

"You have an excuse for everything! I told you to get outta my sight!" She yelled.

"But- But-" He protested.

"YOU'RE PUSHING THE LINE HERE. YOU BETTER GET READY TO _BLEED_ AT THIS RATE, KID." Screamed Jewel, seizing him by the throat for the second time this day, and throwing him to against the ground, inside the hollow, and was looking at him with a gaze of pure, unbridled rage.

Blu shrieked in fear, and tried to desperately tell her that he was just in need of nourishment.

"I was just in need of something to eat! I haven't eaten in hours!" He shouted, his voice shattered by fear.

Jewel's grip slightly relaxed, and she appeared annoyed. "BLU! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Be-Because..." He stammered.

Jewel inhaled, presumably to make a snide remark about how he stammered, but Blu finished his sentence.

"Because I was terrified that you would do what you just did..." He finished.

"Blu, I might be stone-hearted, but I can't _deny_ you something you need to survive..." She replied.

"I... I know, but, it scares me, still... You're frightening to me... I've been bullied before, but, never _physically._" He told her, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Well, I apologise. That's just who I am, and I can't help that." She admitted. "I think that, since you've woken me up for it, I should at least _try _to find something to eat. I'm rather hungry, myself."

"Ah, thank you, Jewel." Came Blu's reply.

And so, they made their way to the hatch. Jewel had been here for a long time, so she knew her way around with no problems whatsoever.

"Alright. Wait here, I'll be back in 15 minutes. DON'T drink the water from there. I found out why it isn't a good idea the hard way..." She instructed.

"Of course. I wouldn't have, anyway. They put chlorine in it." He told her.

"Hold on... Is that some sort of... Poison?" She asked.

"Oh no. It just doesn't taste nice, is all." He answered.

"Well ah... Alright then. I'll be back..." Finished Jewel.

She expertly levered open the hatchway which Blu had entered through hours earlier, and simply left, leaving Blu on his own in the fake jungle for a while.

**+=+=+ We now take Jewel's perspective, effective until the end of this part, or indicated otherwise! +=+=+**

The hallway was dark. The only light in the building was in the room belonging to the stoic security guard, and he was of no problem to me.

Very much like a cat in the night, I stealthily made my way around the building, my body low to the floor, as that way, I didn't show up on the bird nut's cameras which had caught me out on numerous occasions before.

My destination was one I knew well, the living area. Through the treatment room, towards the back, and to the left was a storage unit filled with goodies.

Halfway to said storage unit, I encountered a feeble chirping. Someone calling something... Calling for help...

I was passing by the location of the chirping anyway, so I decided to check it out. The source of the noise was a cage on the floor, tucked away into a hole in the shelves where several other cages were kept.

"Is someone t-there?" Came the voice.

I approached the cage cautiously, still in a state of stealth, and called out to the creature that was stuck inside. "You okay, there?"

As I got closer to the cage, I could pick out the face of the animal contained inside.

He was a young scarlet macaw, about 5, and absolutely terrified.

The poor boy replied, "No! I've been captured, and I can't escape!"

"That bird nut is taking things too far... Alright, I'm gonna get you outta there kiddo, don't worry." I told him.

"Please do, miss. I'm scared." he squeaked.

Seeing the boy so frightened, I slipped my wing through the cage, and he held it. I repeated to him, "I'm not just gonna pass by, I'll get you outta here, I promise."

"Thank you..." he said.

"Alright." I replied, gently pulling my wing away from him, and latching my beak around, what's known to you humans as, the bolt of the cage.

I clamped down on the flimsy piece of metal, and after biting into it with all the strength I could muster, the bolt split in half with a metallic clunk.

I forced the door open, and picked up the bird in there, and held him close. I said "Tell me how you got here."

And he told me "I was out and about, and I hurt my wing. And, then it was all a blur... I got caught in this net, and then everything went dark... That's all I remember."

Now, I was not pleased to hear that, so I gave the poor kid a big hug, and told him that I would get him back out into the wild.

But to our terror, light spilled into the hallway, from the room of the burly security guard. The sound that was made when I cut the door bolt was fairly loud, and must have alerted him.

The boy let out a squeak of alarm, and I could only cover his beak, before the guard knew our location.

"Easy, son. Let's not give away our location." I told him, kindly.

I held him off of the ground, so as to not risk him making a noise.

Having to scale my way past his line of sight, and keep the boy quiet at the same time, I began, in an attempt to keep him calm, to ask questions.

"So, what's your name, buddy?" I asked, while hugging the wall, to evade his sight.

"I'm... E-Emile..." Came his fear-stricken reply.

Sylvio was beginning to close in on our location, though he didn't know we were there.

"Hello there, Emile. My name..." I began, but had to pause when extra attention was needed, as Sylvio had come level with us.

We slid past him, as silent as the night. He went right by us.

The wake of his footsteps caused a brief problem for me, and I lost a part of my balance, though not enough to make me have to take any sort of action.

I regained my composure and finished my sentence, "...My name, is Jewel. It's nice to met you, my dear boy.."

All the while, I kept an eye on the ample framed security guard, to see what he was up to.

It looked as though we were going to get away with it, when I remembered I hadn't gotten any food for Blu, or myself, nor did I know what to actually do with Emile.

"What am I to do with you?" I asked.

"If... If you could just, let me free from this place?" He replied.

"Absolutely." I confirmed.

We kept on moving, though not at as fast of a pace as I would have liked.

"Where is he?" Emile asked.

I told him "He's behind us, nothing to worry about."

Sylvio was confused as to what he had heard, and he muttered to himself in frustration. He then started to come back, but as he was more frustrated, he took to stomping.

Emile let out a quiet whimper.

"He's leaving, don't worry my boy..."

But to our frustration, he reached the door... And flicked on the light switch.

The light from the room of the security guard was little more than a trickle compared to the light cast by the powerful ceiling lights.

And as you can guess... We were spotted immediately...

Sylvio was a burly man, but he was passionate about birds.

_He knew of Jewel's behavioural issues, and was no stranger to the damages she can cause to him, though she had never attacked him specifically, before._

I didn't want him snatching Emile, so I told him to "Get behind me."

And so, I put on the most threatening pose I could, and he could detect that every fibre of my being wanted to be left alone.

"Easy now, bird." He said, a little bit of fear in his voice.

I walked towards him, giving out a low, threatening squawk.

The guy was wise, and he stood perfectly still.

"Emile, go and get some nice fruit from that white thing over there. If you can't open the door, let me know..." I told him.

Emile was a bright kid, and his keen eyesight soon spotted, what was known to humans as a 'refrigerator'. He flapped over, and tried to prise it open, but it was no use.

"Jewel, I can't get it open!" he called.

"Alright."

And so, I walked backwards away from the guard.

Once we were in sight of the 'refrigerator', I looked towards it.

He understood what I was trying to say, went over, and opened it.

"Ohh... You guys want some food?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said, though he couldn't understand me.

"Well uh... What is it exactly that you want?" Sylvio remarked.

"I like Mangoes." Said Emile.

"Me too. Could you push one forwards so he understands?" I instructed.

Emile did as he was told and the guy picked up two plump, juicy mangoes inside the fridge, and walked back towards me.

And so, he followed me when I walked, and when Emile did, too, Sylvio cut in "Ah Ah, little bird. You need to stay in here."

Emile looked at me in fear.

I squawked aggressively, and the burly man freaked. It was also just then that he noticed the broken bolt on the cage.

"Ah! Whatever you say!" He yelped.

Slicking back my plumage in victory, we walked back along the corridor and into the artificial rainforest where Blu awaited me.

**Shh... I edited this together, now that I have time. ;)**


	3. Just for a minute

**Oooh... I had to cut this last part into two... I Reeaaallly wanted to keep it as one, but time wouldn't allow it. I wanted to be sure that it would save for sure. **

**(Now in a 3rd person perspective) Anyhow...**

"Aha. Welcome back, Jewel." said Blu, but he caught sight of Emile and then asked "Wait, who is that?"

"Blu, this is Emile. A kid I just saved from the horrible treatment room..." Jewel told him.

"Anyway, these are for us." She added, producing the two mangoes that Sylvio kindly donated to us.

"Hmm. Hello there, kiddo." Said Blu, kindly.

"H-Hello there." Said Emile, shyly, holding up his wing.

"Don't by shy, young man. I don't bite." Replied Blu.

"Ah, good... I get enough bitey birds around in the wild." He admitted.

"Oh yes? Where are your parents?" Jewel asked.

"I lost my parents when I was a hatchling... I've lived by myself all my life..." Said Emile.

"I don't have any parents, either..." Blu, himself, admitted.

"That's horrible... But I know what it's like." Emile said.

"I was not alone for long, I soon found Linda." Replied Blu.

"What's a 'Linda'?" Asked Emile, confused.

"Oh, she was the human that raised me." Answered Blu.

"You were a pet?" Emile was still confused, especially given that he hated the prospect of being caged, and Blu seemed to think of such a thing as a holiday.

"Well... Yeah, I guess." Said Blu.

"But, how come? I don't understand..." Replied Emile.

"Ah, I lost my family, and was put in a box, and taken somewhere. Presumably somewhere bad... But I fell out of the back of the van that was transporting me, and I ended up in this place in America. Having no other family, I was taken in by a young girl, and she came to be like my mother..." Told Blu.

Jewel, who was absent from the conversation, looked on, deep in thought.

"And you lived in a house with the human for how long?" Asked Emile.

"Fifteen years" Answered Blu.

"Wow... That's a long time..." The boy pointed out. "How did you cope?"

"Linda was, as I said, like a mother to me. She took good care of me, and we got into our own little routine." Said Blu.

"That's cool... But, I would rather live in the jungle, to be honest." Admitted Emile.

"Ah... I quite enjoyed the life... And right now, I'm in a tough situation..." Replied Blu.

"What's that?" Asked Emile.

"The bird nut who captured you... Wants me to be with Jewel. He thinks that I am the last male, and Jewel is the last female of the Blue Spix's Macaw family. And he wants us to be a family." Answered Blu, but Jewel gave him a piercing stare, so he quickly added "Which was the idea of the bird nut, and by no means my own thoughts. Although..." He added, and looked at Jewel, finishing his sentence with, "It would be nice..."

"That'll be the day, Blu." Said Jewel.

"Enough about my life, though... We should eat..." Finished Blu.

And thus, the birds tucked into the two mangoes.

They were rich, and sweet, while brimming with juice, satisfying all birds nicely. It took the best part of 5 minutes, but in the end, all that was left of the two fruits was cores and stems.

"Ahh... Delicious..." Said Jewel, taking her usual spot as the top-dog. "I think it's time we all go to sleep, and work off our meal."

And so, with a cheery "Goodnight!" Jewel prepared to take flight into the hollow she was sleeping in when Blu woke her up, earlier. It was the biggest hollow out of them all.

"Wait!" Called Emile.

Jewel halted her motion, and looked at him.

"What is it, son?" She asked.

"I want to sleep with you, not on my own... I don't like sleeping on my own..." He said.

"But don't you sleep on your own, anyway?" Replied Jewel.

"This is different... I've never been caged before." He admitted.

"Ah... Okay then. Come with me." Said Jewel.

And her and Emile flew off into the hollow.

Upon entering, Jewel made herself comfortable, her head tucked against her shoulder.

Emile came in, and rested against her. Jewel would usually protest, but she knew he was only acting innocently.

A mix of her maternal instinct and soft centre had made her come to love the child.

"Comfortable?" Asked Jewel, kindly.

"Yeah." He said, snuggling against Jewel's fluffy breast.

"Alright. Goodnight, Emile."

"Ah, Jewel?" He asked, to which Jewel permitted him to ask his question. "Yeah?"

"Why isn't Blu coming in?" He asked, innocently.

"Well... You're a bit young to know exactly, but I don't think I'd be comfortable with him being here..." She told him.

"But, he's been through so much... Why would you be so mean?" He said, lifting his head up.

"I know... Thus far, since meeting him, I haven't been very kind to him." Admitted Jewel.

"He deserves to be treated better... He lost his family." Replied Emile.

"I did, too, little one. He'll be okay." Answered Jewel.

"But... He isn't nearly as tough as you, and I bet he's really upset that we've just flown off and left. He's more softer than you." Countered Emile.

Jewel thought about what the boy had said for a moment. She inhaled, and took a thousand yard stare.

_+=+ Jewel's thoughts +=+  
__I guess Emile is right... He is softer than me... And, he has lost his family, and I've just mocked him so mercilessly for that... How could I do such a thing to the poor guy... He seems nice... Why have I done nothing but push him to the ground and threaten him? All he's done to annoy me so far, is be afraid of me, and all I do, is push him to the floor, scream it him, and make him more afraid of me... _

_I think I owe him an apology..._

"Jewel? Helloooo?" Chirped Emile.

Jewel cut out her daydream, and told Emile to "Wait here..."

She flapped out of the hollow, and attempted to find Blu.

It wasn't long after she touched down on the ground where they were last, that she heard a quiet whimpering sound, accompanied by a long sniff.

A slightly ashamed Jewel walked over towards the location of the noise, and Blu, laid down by the root of a "tree" under a big plastic leaf, was, as the noise implied, crying quietly to himself.

Jewel saw where he was and sank down onto her stomach.

She whispered "Blu."

Blu looked up in fright, but realised that it was only Jewel.

"What... What do you want from me? To u-upset me even more?"

"No, Blu. Not now. Not ever again." Said Jewel.

"Y-You can't promise that..." Murmured Blu.

Jewel took in a deep breath and replied "I cannot, but... I'll try for you. I haven't treated you well. All I've done is push you down, and mock you... Something which I cannot apologise for enough..."

"I don't believe you..." Answered Blu.

"Will you believe this?"

And before Blu could even contemplate her question, she slowly wrapped her wings around him. Jewel could feel him tense up, then completely relax.

He slowly, but surely, rested against her comfortably. His wings, in turn, slowly wrapping around her neck, and drooping down her back.

Jewel's feathers were warm, and soft, and Blu was tall, and also very comfy. It only added to the emotion that was had between both birds.

Eventually, Jewel terminated the hug, and let him go.

"I believe you." He said, a tear still visible in his eye, however, the emotion that had caused it to show, and snake down his beak, had been completely turned upside-down.

"So what say we get some sleep? Together. Friend." She enquired, warmly.

"I'd love that." He replied.

And so, Jewel turned around and went to take off, but Blu, not yet wanting to reveal that he was incapable of flight, said "Ah, would you walk with me?"

"You wanna enjoy this moment longer? I understand." Said Jewel, kindly.

Blu and Jewel walked up into the hollow, together. (There were pegs in the tree that allowed them to get there.)

Emile smiled, seeing both birds together.

"Happy now?" Asked Jewel, jokingly to Emile.

"Absolutely." Came his reply.

"Ah, Hello again." Blu cawed, shyly.

"Now you two are together, and that makes me happy." Said Emile, sleepily.

"How come?" Asked Jewel.

"Because... for some reason, it makes me think of what it's like to have parents... Sorry if it sounds a bit weird." Admitted Emile.

Both Blu and Jewel's hearts melted on the spot.

"Aweee..." Came the sound that both adults made in unison.

Jewel reached out to hug the small bird, and he gratefully stepped into her outstretched wings.

Blu came to the other side, and went to put his arm around Jewel, and Emile, to form a sort of triangle. Jewel let him, as she didn't want to spoil the poor kid's fantasy.

She wanted him to feel like, for one minute, he had a loving mum and dad.

Just for a minute...

**I...I'm not c-crying! A-Are you? : ' )**


	4. Emile

**Whoo... I seem to be writing a lot of 'Tough Love' as of late, don't I? I haven't abandoned 'Barely Human', Don't worry! I write more mood based. Like, right now, I'm in the mood to write 'Tough Love' and have no motivation to write a part of 'Barely Human'. **

**Sorry I have to tell a quick story, but it kinda explains myself for the one hundred or so people who will read this...**

**I've had a bad few days, and have been put out of writing temporarily, and things keep popping up that put me right out of the mood... But I'm trying my best to get back into writing, and this is attempt #1. I apologise if things aren't up to scratch... Any feedback welcome, as usual.**

**Enough putting off the ACTUAL story... Here we go... It's nice and long, to make up for things. **

Morning? Noon? Night? Who knows.

Whatever it was that woke them up, be it a random event in their minds, or their biological clocks ticking, one bird in the acted family triangle, awoke.

Emile. The young boy who Jewel had rescued from the treatment room the previous night, had awoken.

He lifted his head, and looked at where it was rested; Jewel's soft, protective stomach. Emile sat up from his comfortable position in the hollow that he, Blu and Jewel had rested in for that night, blinked groggily and let out a yawn. He stood up, and looked down on the two sleeping birds, whom he pretended were his parents.

"I love you, mama, and papa... I hope you'll both stay with me..." He whispered to himself, full of hope. Hope, that one day, Blu and Jewel would become his adoptive parents. The words he said to himself triggered a thousand yard stare accompanied with a flashback.

Sudden? Not so. Emile, from the moment he had been separated from his parents, always hoped to find someone else to look after him.

This is the story of Emile's parents, and how he came to be lost.

_Approximately 4 years ago_

At this time, Emile was a tiny, pathetic mass. He had feathers, but not anything that could be considered flattering. _(I'm no bird expert, and have no credible info sources, if you'd like to help me out with this sort of thing, let me know! I would appreciate the help! Right now I have to estimate, and make guesses... )_

Very much as he just had in real life, Emile awoke from his slumber in a nest. He was asleep against his mother, and sat up in the nest, alongside few siblings. A brother and sister. It was very early in the morning. Something like 4am.

He yawned, and looked over at his parents, and thought about priority number one for himself. Food.

Emile's hollow was in the Jungles above Rio. Past the higgledy-piggledy rooftops of the slum district facing towards the sea. So as a result, there was plenty of resources around them. An ideal place to set up shop in every sense of the word.

With all of the things he so desired at that point in time all around him, yet just out of his reach, he decided he would wake his mum to see if she would feed him.

"Mama?" He said, feebly, to his sleeping parent.

She stirred. The sound she made as she did, wasn't able to answer his question.

"Mamaa?" He persisted.

This time he got a mumbled reply. "Huh? What is it?"

"I'm hungry, Mama." He told her.

"Well, you're going to have to wait until I wake up, then." She finished.

"But, you are awake, Mama." Replied Emile, Confused.

His mother stayed silent.

"Come on, now. She isn't going to feed _you_." Came a feminine reply. It was Marcia, his sister, who had came up behind him. Marcia was a lot bigger than him, and he didn't quite know why.

Bigger than her, even, was Ulisses. His brother. Who hated him with a passion.

"I mean. Why would she? You're a runt. Only the strong, can belong." Was what Ulisses had to say.

This saddened Emile. Both his siblings would pick on him, and take all the food. His mother had kept him alive, but, barely. He was very skinny, and malnourished.

"Pack it in, you lot... I won't have you bullying..." Chipped in the motherly figure in the situation. She had her back to her children, and seemed to be intently looking out of the hollow entrance, but she turned over to face them after saying this.

"But Ma, we're not wrong. He's so small." Complained Marcia.

"Yeah... Why should you bother raising him? He won't become anything..." Added Ulisses, one hundred percent willing to contribute the the argument.

"Can he help it? Do you think that... He asked... To be the runt?" Replied the mother of the chicks.

Ulisses and Marcia both couldn't argue with their mother's logic, and both said "Well, no, but..." Before being cut off.

"Well, then. Leave him be. It's up to me to decide what to do." Insisted mother.

"Fine..." and "Whatever..." were the angered replies from Ulisses and Marcia respectively. Emile was safe, for now.

"You okay... Kiddo?" Inquired Emile's mother, as Ulisses and Marcia retreated to the other side of the hollow, where they wouldn't bother them.

"Not really... They bully me..." Sniffed Emile, upset.

"They're just bigger than you. It doesn't... surprise me." Replied his mum with a cough.

"They never bullied me when papa was around. He wouldn't let them." Said Emile, still full of sadness.

Emile was not supposed to think of his father. Emile was never told of his father's fate. He was gone. Ripped to shreds. Nobody ever knew who did it.

Emile's mother sniffed. "You know how I feel about him, son."

"But it's true! He wouldn't let them hurt me with their words..." Said Emile, who was now more than a little upset.

His mother said nothing. There was a tear rolling down her cheek, and a strange rustling noise. Neither of which Emile registered.

"Mama?"

Still, he had no reply.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Emile's mother cut out her strange behaviour, fixing him with a fear stricken gaze. Emile didn't pick up the panic in her eyes and demeanour.

"Random question. Do you think you could look after yourself if something ever happened to me?" She asked.

"Probably not... I hope nothing happens to you. Because you are my mama, and I love you." He said, cutely, collapsing against her warm belly.

However, Emile wasn't a complete dunce. Being young, he couldn't interpret many things around him, but one thing he had, was instinct. And when he was laid right up against his mother, the fact that she didn't immediately give him a big hug, which violated her maternal instinct, concerned him.

"Mama? Is something wrong?"

Her single tear, had grown to a full blown sob, and her vision was blurred by her tears like a car windshield in the rain.

"No! Nothing is wrong!" She said, a hysterical smile on her face. "In fact, I'll get you that food you wanted, yeah?"

"That would be nice." Said Emile. Any decent person wouldn't send someone deeply upset to do their bidding, but Emile hadn't yet learned that concept.

"Wonderful. Absolutely spiffing." She said, before calling out to Ulisses and Marcia, "Hey! I'm going to get some food!"

"About time..." Grunted the irritable Ulisses.

"Okay! Well, it's coming right up!" She said, with a crazy, hysterical laugh.

She then stood up, hopped onto the rim of the hollow, and flew out into the early morning air, and vanished from sight.

Two seconds later, a mysterious, grey figure swooped down in front of the hollow entrance in pursuit of Emile's mother. And that was the last time he would ever see her.

No sooner than the mysterious figure had swooped by, then Ulisses and Marcia came out from their hiding spot and confronted their sibling.

"Well... Mother dearest isn't here to protect her little runt, anymore, is she..." Tutted Ulisses.

"Mmm. You said it. I hope nothing happens to you while she's gone." Agreed Marcia.

"Why do you two hate me?" Asked Emile, innocently.

"Good question." Pondered Marcia.

"Luckily for you, I have an answer..." Purred Ulisses. He slashed at Emile's face with his premature talons, so hard that the middle one actually broke off and stayed in his wound. He squeaked in pain, and fell to the floor.

Ulisses looked him dead in the eye, and said in a silky smooth whisper that would be etched into Emile's mind for eternity "You hatched..."

Emile was bleeding terribly, and neither sibling had any interest in saving him. They also didn't care what their mother thought. Even though they didn't know she wasn't coming home.

Emile, wounded almost fatally, crawled to the rim of the hollow.

"You want to leave? Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Asked Ulisses nastily. He simply picked up the broken Emile, and walked unsteadily over to the hollow rim. He laid Emile on the rim, the talon from his brother digging into the right side of his face; the side which hit the rim, so he could see down to the floor, and how far down it was.

"Still want to leave?" Taunted Marcia.

Emile looked down. He had given up. "Yes."

The two wicked siblings exchanged evil glances, before simply saying "Bye Bye"

With a swift push, Emile was sent tumbling through the air to his doom.

Emile, despite his age, had given up on his life, and wanted nothing more than to be dead. His life, every day, was made hell by his siblings, due to his size.

He closed his eyes, and awaited his doom.

But it never came...

Emile hit, not the ground, but a large leaf. It broke his fall, while not damaging his back, or neck as he hit it, and he slid down into another equally large leaf, and that then left him a foot off the ground, thus, he didn't hurt himself upon landing.

He was terrified, Wounded, and didn't know what to do.

But his instincts guided him somewhat, and he found himself by a decent sized mango tree. And as if fate was smiling on him, he heard a creaking.

He looked at the source of the sound, and it was coming from one of the branches of the tree. One of the fruits was coming loose. The wooden textured stalk that held the fruit to the tree, snapped. And the effect on the fruit was immediate. It plummeted towards the ground, and hit with a great impact. The hard fruit did not break, or even rupture. It just landed, and stood there attractively.

Emile was starving and he hadn't ever eaten properly. He didn't even know how to eat, but he tried. He threw himself at the fruit, and tried to bite out a chunk. He only succeeded in digging his beak into the sweet flesh, but the juice came out, and ran down his throat. It was delicious, and tangy. He had never tasted anything quite as luscious as this. He went on biting at the fruit, hoping to dislodge a chunk. With all the strength he had left, he managed to successfully dig out the chunk, and make some attempt to swallow it. Eventually, the piece he had cut for himself, was cut down to such a small size, that he could swallow it.

He stood there. Savouring the taste, and then went in for another bite. Yet again, the juicy fruit amazed his senses, sending him into a sort of passion induced gorging. He would never have been able to eat the whole fruit, but he managed to eat a quarter. Enough to deem himself thoroughly satisfied.

His blood pumping with the good nutrients of the mango, he then saw the leaf that was growing out of a part of the stem that stayed embedded in the tip of the mango, and pondered if it would make a good bandage.

He put both wings on top of the mango, and hoisted himself up with his newfound strength. He used his beak to break the leaf off of the stem, and used his wings to fashion it against the wound, still bleeding, though not as bad. The leaf fit perfectly around the gouges, and absorbed any blood that leaked out.

Then, it was but a question of survival. How he would go about his day.

The sun was rising, and day was approaching. He had several hours before darkness would arrive again, and predators came out.

Priority number one, was building himself a shelter. But it was to be made far away from this tree... Where his siblings had tried to kill him...

He found himself wandering through the jungle. Not knowing where to go, just that wherever it he was going, he was going to get there. Wherever it was. The 'somewhere' he was going, he soon found he arrived at.

Rio.

It had taken him the best part of six hours, but he had made it to the edge of the Jungle, and the start of the city. And he had never seen anything so beautiful in his pathetic, lonely, hate filled life. And he couldn't wait to explore.

He came across a few of the houses stacked on top of one another on the edge of the slums, and spied a nice little crevice above an old TV antenna. It was rusty, and had probably not been used in over ten years, but it provided shelter from the elements that Emile needed. It was a little bit off the ground, but there was an ancient cable attached to it. Emile, full of hope and determination, shimmied up it, and sat on top of the antenna. It was one of the houses at the very top of the hill of favelas, so the view was simply breathtaking. He inspected the crevice he had seen earlier, and found it big enough for him to fit in. Albeit a tight fit.

It was his new home. One he would soon outgrow, but it was a start. A start of a new life.

Emile became pretty smart at living wild over time, and soon managed to get the hang of building himself a hollow. On the very same place he spent his first night.

It all went well until the day he was captured. The people who owned the home were not really pleased about his company, and so they told Tulio about him.

On the day he was captured, he had hurt his wing, and managed to limp back to his hollow to regather his senses. But, his hollow was nowhere to be seen... Something had destroyed it. Unable to believe what he saw, he simply broke down in tears. All his hard work was gone.

Suddenly, from over his head, a strange droopy rope came over his head, which he had never seen before. He struggled, attempting to get free, but human hands held him down, so he couldn't move. He was completely immobilised, struggling in the grip of a pair of sweaty hands, when he felt a small prick on his upper tail, and he started to feel drowsy in mere seconds. He was terrified, as he could physically feel the energy leaving him, and his resistance became more, and more weak. Until finally, he gave in to the urge he felt, to sleep. And that was the last thing he remembered.

He woke up in a cage, and waited there in great terror for what felt like hours, when he heard, or thought he heard something...

"Help" He called out, feebly.

The noise, or, half noise, halted, and then began. A regular pad, accompanied by a small tap. The sound of taloned feet hitting the tiled floor.

"Is someone t-there?" He called out.

"You okay there?" Came a mysterious female voice...

And thus, that was how Emile came to be where he is, today.

Emile concluded his flashback, and focused on the now.

He still had no idea what time it was, and Blu and Jewel were still asleep. But they were soon to rise, and a new day, soon to begin.

Whatever might happen today?


	5. What if

**Such an influx of 'Tough Love' recently? Why? Ahh... I've been put out of the mood to write 'Barely Human', but rest assured, I WILL write another part by the end of this month. I've just not been motivated to write it... **

**Last time, we saw what made Emile so... And now this time, we're gonna see that reflect on his present actions. **

**Enjoy!**

Blu and Jewel were sleeping peacefully together. But the young macaw, properly introduced in the previous chapter, that Jewel had saved, was wide awake. He was stood over the peaceful sleeping figures of the sprawled out birds, and thought about how precious they were to him.

They were known as "Mama and Papa" in his mind. Though, not biologically by any stretch, especially given that Blu and Jewel were Blue Spix's Macaws, and Emile was a Scarlet Macaw.

Unfortunately, Blu and Jewel were neither Emile's Biological, nor Adoptive parents. Jewel had taken over being the mother figure, and Blu had taken over as the father figure. But they weren't _truly_ his adoptive parents... Because of one thing...

Blu and Jewel were not mates.

Each bird treated Emile as though he were their own, but, not as a team, like real parents do. Sad, but, unfortunately, very true. But that looked like it was about to change.

For the better or for the Worse?

The young macaw looked down at his "parents" admiringly. He thought about what it would be like to have them as his mama and papa for real, one day. Or, what it would be life if they were his actual parents.

Continuing with his casual observation, he saw that there was a gap between Blu and Jewel, where he was. Emile felt like he was a split down the middle of the family portrait. (if you will) Emile didn't like that one bit. Separating his "parents".

An intriguing thought came from out of nowhere, and whispered in his ear. It was deviously simple, and Emile wondered what would happen... If he closed the gap between them...

He saw that Blu and Jewel were so close... So close that they could just reach out and touch one another if they so wanted...

Emile scampered quietly over to where Jewel lay, and saw the expression on her face. A standard look. Generic.

Then, he moved over, again, to where Blu resided, and eyed his expression. Also, a standard, generic look. The default position of one's face. Emile thought that it would be a good idea to move the pair closer, so that they could rest better.

They looked like, in their present state, that they were avoiding one another as if the other had the plague, so as to not upset the respective bird. Only, it was Blu who was worrying, and Jewel who more, didn't care. If she brushed against him, she would just move out of the way, but if the opposite were to happen, Jewel probably wouldn't take kindly to it, and Blu would be left very sorry...

Emile didn't know why they were far away from one another, and thought that they should get closer. Not understanding why they weren't in the first place, as mentioned.

The young macaw, put both of his wings under Blu's back, and as hard, yet gently as possible, and lifted him up, and tried to roll him over towards Jewel, as silent and careful as possible.

Blu was on his side, facing away from Jewel, and after Emile fully turned him over onto his back, he was very close to Jewel. So close, that when he turned him onto his other side, so that he was directly facing Jewel, something interesting happened...

The neutral position on both birds faces, began to shift and realign into happy smiles. From within their dreams, they must have felt the warmth radiating from the body of the other, which created a sort of scenario where they began to slowly move towards one another in the real world, until they came into contact with one another, and then, slowly, surely, Blu and Jewel's wings began to slowly unfurl and wrap around the back of the respective bird.

When their wings were fully wrapped around each other, they still got closer, until each bird's belly feathers came into contact, and they both let out contempt sighs. Whatever dreams had been brought on by this action of Emile's, it was a tender one, as neither Blu, nor Jewel, even, had a problem with cuddling. Though, if Jewel were awake, It would not be unexpected news that she would protest.

Emile stood back and admired his handiwork. He was feeling the sense he desired. Family.

Seeing Blu and Jewel cuddling together so tenderly in their sleep made him feel loved, himself. Emile sat down on the hollow rim, the same place where, years earlier, he was pushed from, to his oblivion. Although it was in an actual jungle, and not an artificial one. He looked down at Blu and Jewel for a good five minutes, just enjoying how peaceful they looked, and then, without warning, another smart thought entered his mind.

What if he joined in?

Emile got up from his position, walked over to the snuggling macaws, and tried to slip in-between their wings. It was a bit of a struggle, and a tight fit, but he manage to wiggle his way in there. And then, yet again, Blu and Jewel's dreams switched he enjoyed as his "parents" cuddled him.

In the intense comfort he had, smothered between two warm, luscious cushions of soft feathers, Emile soon found himself drifting off to sleep. But not for long, as his actions had seemed to have set a time on the length of Blu's slumber, as no sooner as Emile slipped away into a comforted snooze, the rather dashing male began to arise.

As the world around him began to swim into focus, he felt something warm lying against him, Emile, no doubt. He was still only at the point of seeing shapes and colours after waking up, and his eyes needed time to adjust to the light. There was one thing that his mind couldn't quite grasp. What was he feeling behind his neck, and what did he have his wings wrapped around?

The hazy shapes and colours began to form into fathomable surroundings which he was able to recognise as the hollow he got into the previous night to sleep, his mind then, at that point, gained the ability to understand the position that he was in. Blu looked down, and saw Emile's head resting against Jewel, as he expected, but as he looked up to get a better look at the widely proclaimed, in his mind and in the minds of anyone who ever laid eyes on her, the Gem of the Jungle, The Stars in the night sky, or, to be simple, the most beautiful bird in the world, he felt a little uncomfortable emotionally, as he wasn't able to remember how he got into such a position, with such a spectacular creature so close to him. The discomfort was mostly caused by the fact that Jewel would most likely do some not-so-nice things to him, should he be caught in this position. He knew he had to get away, but, he didn't know quite how he was supposed to do that.

For a start, Emile was in the way. He didn't want to wake him, as he would likely wake up Jewel. Second, both of his wings were tucked neatly behind Jewel's soft nape, and hers were around his. That created another problem for him, as if he were to move, he would jog her sensitive flight appendages, thus awakening her. He was stuck, and had no idea how to get out of the pickle he was in, though he wished to try.

Blu was a nerd, and there is no doubt about that, and he wouldn't have earned this label without being a little nervous when it comes to just about everything, or without being rather gifted in the brain department. But alas, not even Blu's advanced intelligence could figure out a way to dispel his strife. He was completely, and utterly stuck.

There was only one thing for it... He had to wait until the beautiful bird, known to the world as Jewel, would awaken and deal out his punishment.

Unless... Unless Blu could come up with a rational explanation as to how he got into this position, and that it wasn't him that triggered it in the first place, if not directly. I.e, He rolled against her in his sleep, or vice versa.

His thoughts continued to rain on, until, in the end, he was left with a choice.

Wait for Jewel to wake up, or, Talk to Emile. Emile was innocent, and would cause Jewel's maternal instinct to take over, rather than her potent rage.

You can guess which one Blu went for.

"Hey... Buddy."

The little macaw was asleep, but hadn't had the chance to properly delve deep into his conscience, and so, waking him didn't take long.

"W-what? Who..?"

"It's just me, little buddy."

"Ah, hey there."

Blu decided to ask him if he knew about them getting into this position. Blu was fully awake, and now had the mind-capacity to point a feather of blame at Emile.

"Do you know how we came to be... like this?"

"Mhm."

Blu was puzzled, but his suspicions were indeed, confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because I want you two to be happy, and where better than cuddling with each other?" His question was innocent, and perfectly valid. Blu was at a loss to reply to him.

"That's really sweet of you, but I don't think that me and Jewel will get along."

Emile wasn't giving up yet. "I told her to be nice to you. Has she been mean again?"

"Ahh, No. But, I think that..."

The perfect way to get out of that situation dawned on his mind. He told Emile, "I don't think that Jewel would like it if I just hugged her without telling her first. So I'm a little worried that she might get upset..."

Emile still wouldn't let up. "She'll be happy when she wakes up. I can promise."

"Well, alright, but, I hold you responsible."

"She will like this."

And that last comment from Emile ended the conversation for a minute, when Blu asked,

"How _exactly _did you get me here?"

"It was so cute. I pushed you closer to Jewel and you both just started to snuggle up with each other."

"Really?" Blu was intrigued by this, as he had vivid memories of his dream, where Jewel came to him, though he had no idea it actually happened, so be it, a little differently.

"Yes. You just sort of became... one another."

"That's not a bad way of putting it."

Emile was curious as to why Blu was so quick to want to leave the embrace.

"Why do you want to go? You keep wriggling, and trying to escape."

"As I said, I'm not so sure she'll be keen..."

"Relax. I know she will. Why don't you hug her?"

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

Yet again, Blu just couldn't believe how feisty, albeit in an innocent way, that Emile could be. He must really imagine Blu and Jewel as his parents...

"You... You make a fair point."

_"What if she actually doesn't mind? What if she wakes up and enjoys my embrace?"_

"Well?"

The position of Blu's wings around Jewel's nape (neck) had lowered, and so, he raised it back up, and tightened his hold, while closing the distance he had moved since struggling to get away. He enjoyed the feeling of her feathers. Their fibres tickling the receptors of touch he held in his flight appendages, and pleasuring his mind, by sending a feeling of pure warmth down his spine, and his eyes closed, reflexively.

"There you go." Said Emile, before (very quietly) exclaiming, "Look! She's smiling."

Blu looked down at Jewel's flawless face, and saw, that as Emile had said, a smile had appeared, spreading its way across her beak. Her whole facial position shifted into a much more relaxed, and tender position, as Blu cuddled her.

And then, without warning, the two lavender tinted eyelids of the spectacular avian queen, slowly slid open, revealing two luscious, electric blue irises, the pupils situated in the middle of each were dilated, to complete the loving look.

She spoke, her voice instantly penetrating his ears with its softness. "I'm not the cuddly type, to be truthful."

Blu inhaled to speak, but Jewel cut him off. "Don't be afraid. I've been awake since Emile got up. Although, truth be told, I don't have picture perfect memories of these past events."

"But, you're not mad?"

"I'm not, no."

"But... I have many questions."

Jewel simply looked at Emile, and Blu's questions were considered answered.

"I don't mind. Provided it keeps Emile, here, happy."

Emile himself, chirped "But why only to make me happy? You do love each other, don't you?"

Blu and Jewel exchanged awkward looks. "We're more like friends, at the moment, kiddo." Said Blu, and Jewel gave him a quick thankful glance for correctly answering the question.

"Oh... Well... Who will look after me, now? I... I uh..." Emile struggled to get his words out.

"You can talk to us, buddy." Said Jewel, comfortingly.

"I... I love you guys..."

For the second time, Blu and Jewel's hearts both, simultaneously melted into little puddles.

Both adults Aww-ed in sequence, and snuggled the young bird closer. He loved their embrace, as it sent a feeling of warmth through him, as if they were his actual parents. Something he got only a small taste of in his lifetime. The one thing exempt from his life was, without a doubt, love. The feeling he felt from getting Blu and Jewel to cuddle with one another. Especially so, if he was involved.

"We love you, too." Replied Blu, on both his, and Jewel's behalf.

After a heartwarming hug lasting around two minutes, Jewel finally suggested to Emile, "Say, buddy, why don't you take a look around the cage?"

Emile agreed, gleefully, having had his fair share of affection, leaving Blu and Jewel alone in the hollow...

Jewel first glanced at Blu, with no sense of anger in her eyes, and simply said "That was uncomfortable..."

"Worrying about what you would do to me is more uncomfortable..." Said Blu, flinching.

"What are you...? Oh... Right. You're afraid of me. I do forget." Chuckled Jewel. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"P-Promise?" Stammered Blu.

"Promise." Finished Jewel, and so, Blu lowered his guard. "I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable, but, I really woke up in this position..."

"I know. As I said, I was awake before you."

"And you don't mind?"

"I felt Emile put you there in the first place. I played along so as to not ruin his family feeling... poor kid... I hate the fact that I'll have to break the news to him..."

"What news?"

"That you and me don't belong together."

Blu gasped, as if a diamond had exploded, and one of the hard fragments impaled him, thoroughly embedding into his tattered heart.

A tear welled in his eye. "I'm sorry, Blu. I know you came all this way, and I'm not going to say I'm too good for you, but, we just won't get along..."

"W-Where's the harm in trying?"

"We've tried, Blu. We're better off as friends. Though, I expect the humans won't like that, and will take you away. I won't smile when that day comes, though..."

Blu sniffed. "You wouldn't? I thought you'd be sick of the sight of me..."

"Quite the contrary. I actually like you. You're sweet, and you obviously want what's best for me."

Blu's upset expression changed slightly, to a slight smile. "I... I do try..."

"I know, which is why... If it means so much to you... Impress me."

"Sorry?"

"If you can truly prove to me, that you love me, that you would die for me, comfort me in times of need, then I will consider it. Although, it won't be just any little thing."

"I understand."

"We're going to have to get to know each other, too. You can't just expect to walk in, and be my mate. You do still have to earn that privilege."

"I thought that... I thought you would be... It's what it seemed like on TV."

"TV?"

"Yeah. OH. You wouldn't know what that is... Ah... It's a thing humans use to watch these little... they're called 'shows'."

"Define."

"It's where some humans will go and look at birds, and capture the moment with these things called 'cameras'."

"I trust you to know this stuff... Back to the more serious matter?"

"Ah... Yes. Of course."

"Do you _truly _love me, or just think I look pretty?"

"Uhh..."

"Don't think I'm unaware of how you look at me."

Blu was too awkward to reply to this, and faced the floor. But to his surprise, Jewel continued.

"You don't look at me as if I'm beautiful, you look at me... differently... In a way you couldn't do if you tried to, but only did in the first place, because your heart said so."

"H-How's that?" Replied Blu, looking at her.

"There it is... Your whole face just softens... And there's this adorable little twinkle in your eye..."

"Really?" Asked Blu, as he simply looked at her.

"Yeah. Trust me. If you love me, then you prove it to me. Otherwise, we'll just stay friends."

Jewel positioned herself as if she were going to get out of the hollow to find Emile, "Oh... Blu..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't care how soon... Just show me... Show me how much you love me, if you really do... Because I find it hard to believe. What could you possibly see in me?"

"When I look at you, Jewel, I see someone who has had a rough past..."

Jewel was caught totally off guard. "Wh.. How did... How did you know?"

"Why else would you be so tough? You're afraid of replacing your loved ones. How many females your age would truly turn down the offer to mate, let's be honest..."

"You're... You're absolutely right..." Replied Jewel, facing the floor, as Blu did.

"Hey, ah, Jewel?" Inquired Blu.

Jewel put on a slight smile, looked at him, and said "Yeah?"

Her voice was fragile... But, already broken... Blu had awoken a deep, dark memory, and Jewel's softer insides reared their heads in all their sorrow filled glory.


	6. Let's go

**Of course the part I decided to write tonight was 'Tough Love', it was bound to happen. **

**This is the spot where I share some updates and whathaveyou. Story starts soon, don't you worry. **

**As of the time I write this, school starts tomorrow. This doesn't matter. I only write in the evenings anyway. I plan to write a few things, actually.**

**I had an idea that I would start literally a whole series of wholesome-ness. Short stories, if you will. An inkling into Blu and Jewel's lives. Do let me know if you'd especially like to see that, or, indeed, if you have any ideas for it. I'm always listening. As for where 'Barely Human' is, I don't know, myself. I said I'd write another part by the end of the month but... That hasn't happened, has it? I've learnt my lesson in promising when I'll write things as I can never predict my moods. I'm a mood based writer, so that's important. If I'm not in the mood to do something, I simply don't do it. Funnily enough, I don't need to be in a mood to procrastinate by watching YouTube... Hmm...**

**Anyhow! Onto the story!**

In the last part, Jewel had told Blu directly that she knew he had feelings for her, and that to prove to her they were genuine, and to provoke her to have the same feelings for him, then he would have to prove to her that he loved her, and would be able to provide for her, and the family that they were bound to have.

How would Blu be able to set about achieving this feat? It all begins here.

Also seen previously, was Blu unfortunately stirring up something from Jewel's past. Something terrible that came back to haunt her...

* * *

"I can see I've upset you... What did you just think about?" asked Blu.

"Yeah... Wouldn't you like to know..." sniffed Jewel, fighting to regain her cool composure.

"I would like to know. I'm not going to sit here and see you upset." he replied, before adding "Let me help you."

Jewel breathed in, intaking a vast amount of oxygen that would allow her to speak her demons.

"You're right about not wanting to sit around and see me cry... But you're going to have to. I cannot speak of what has happened before me." She said, her emotions practically escaping out of her, via her beautiful crystalline eyes.

Blu admitted defeat and hesitantly declared, "Very well..."

"Thanks for understanding. Despite your flaws, you're a good bird at heart. I can see that." said Jewel.

"Are we both playing the mentalist here?" chuckled Blu, to which Jewel replied, also with a chuckle, though hers was more melodious, "It's not my fault if I can read you like a magazine."

"Well it kinda is... But, can't be helped." retorted Blu.

"There's that. Now... What are we doing, today?" asked Jewel.

"Good question..." thought Blu, and said verbally, "Hmmm..."

"Shall _I_ figure out something to do?" she asked.

"Be my guest, I certainly don't know what to do all day." admitted Blu.

"Well... We could always go out? Take Emile, too. Can't leave the kid here." suggested Jewel.

"That sounds like a good idea. Where do you propose we go?" asked Blu.

"Uncertain." admitted Jewel, then proposed "Perhaps I'll take you to some fine eating establishment. They are around, and they are certainly a good place to while away an evening in style."

"That sounds nice..." said Blu. "When can we go?"

"Soon. We must wait for the night to grow near, then we can leave." she assured.

"Very well, then." he finished. "What do you plan to do until then?"

"I don't know, in all honesty. Emile is still looking around the cage, and will likely find something to entertain himself with." said Jewel. "There's always the talk of a few things... Such as... What's it like?"

"What is what like?" asked Blu, puzzled.

"Being a... pet." she prompted.

"Oh, right. Well... Despite what you might think, it's not that bad..." he told her.

"I have my doubts. Is it not cramped?" she asked.

"No. Human houses are like bird nests, only much, much bigger, and comfier, and they are warm!" he continued.

"Yeah... But do you have fresh air in there? And food? And what about the humans, hm? They must treat you so badly." inquired Jewel.

"Actually, no." answered Blu.

"Impossible! Humans are nothing but savages!" she shouted, although, not loud enough that Emile might hear.

"If all humans are so savage, and cruel, then why am I in pristine condition? There isn't an inch of damage on me." he argued.

Jewel noticed that, and said, slightly embarrassed, "So you are..."

"Hmmmm? Savages?" he teased.

"No. Not all are savages. But you're way too cute to do anything bad to." admitted Jewel.

Blu blushed, and said "Thank you... I don't think anyone would eh... come too close to you, either."

"Oh?" she chuckled, "Do I sense a compliment?"

"Yes..."

"Well. Thank you. God gave me this beautiful body, and I shall do my utmost take good care of it." she told him, then said, with a giggle, "It's just like you to try and seduce me."

"Hey! You started it!" he protested.

"I know! I'm just messing with you!" she said, joyfully, glad to be having a bit of fun, at last.

"Well stop! You're gonna make me blush!" he retorted.

"Oh, am I? Ah well. Can't be helped, can it." she finished.

After around 30 minutes of talking about pet life, Emile grew bored of the cage, and joined Blu and Jewel in their discussion. Though, it was more of a "Pet Life" informative speech by Blu than an actual discussion.

All three birds whiled away the time until around midday, when Blu ran out of things to tell. He had recounted on his holidays, and his days out, and various other things. At this time, it was 12:30pm, and Jewel had had enough of talking. They had been chatting away for around an hour and a half, by this time.

"Y'know? I think that'll do. Let's go and get something to eat." declared Jewel.

"Oooohh. What are we going to have?" asked Emile, excitedly.

"That's a good question. What do you feel like having, darling?" asked Jewel, her motherly tenderness towards the child shining through.

"I don't know..." he admitted, feeling a bit silly.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find anything you might desire?" said Blu, hoping that Jewel would agree.

"More like, If _I'll _be able to find anything." she laughed.

"Well... Yeah, but I'm assuming you won't have to find anything, as you have a place to go in mind?" he said, again, hoping that Jewel would be able to enlighten him.

"There is one place. I expect you'll both find it to your liking." announced Jewel.

Soon the macaws were all left with a dilemma. How were they going to be allowed out, and with Emile, too? It would be near enough impossible. But Blu was determined to do it. Especially if it would make Jewel happy.

After getting the human's attention, they soon found some very confused faces looking at them.

"Tulio, what's with the little scarlet macaw there?" asked Linda, and Tulio could not answer her definitively.

"Jewel tends to go wandering and do things like this. Maybe I should ask Sylvio if he knew what happened. He's been strangely quiet, lately." answered Tulio.

"But, what are we going to do? Can we... Let them be with the little scarlet?" she asked, again.

"You don't argue with Jewel. She does what she wants." laughed Tulio.

"So long as he'll be okay." said Linda, a hint of mistrust towards Jewel in her voice.

"I'm fairly confident that she won't hurt him." assured Tulio.

Linda said nothing more, and looked to Blu to see if he were happy or not. He didn't seem really relaxed, but he certainly didn't mind being around Jewel.

"What is it, Blu? What's up?" she asked him, kindly, lowering her arm for him to sit on, which he did gratefully. Blu made a scribbling motion in the air with his left talon, a motion which Linda deciphered and immediately knew it's meaning. She turned to Tulio and asked for a pen and paper. Confused, he did as she asked, bringing her a notepad and a pen.

She set the notepad down onto the table, and offered Blu the pen, which he took, and began to write.

**"Must we stay in here, or can we go out somewhere? I'd like to take Jewel somewhere nice, so we can**, Blu took a pause when he wrote up to here, to think of exactly how to put what he was trying to convey, and then he thought of it, and put, **"Save the Species"**

Linda was used to Blu writing, but Tulio hadn't seen anything like it.

"In all my years of ornithology, I've never ever seen a bird that could write!" he exclaimed. Now even more desperate to save the species, he said "Yes!" with no issues, except that they had to wear these trackers. Tulio even got one for Emile.

Jewel protested to having something attached to her, and after struggling for ages, and stubbornly refusing to wear anything, Tulio thought It'd be alright, given that both Blu and Emile had one.

They were told not to stay gone for long, and that if anything happened, they'd know, and come and look for them.

And so, Blu, Jewel, and Emile, all prepared to go out for a nice day, all together.

* * *

And that's that...

I have no idea when I'll write another part, but I will. Things have been slow and busy recently. Procrastination has grabbed me by the throat. I might not be able to write as often as I'd like, but still. I did this, and it's enough for me.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Not a bird?

**I am still alive! I told you this already, no? Anyhow... Shan't procrastinate any further! Onto the story...**

* * *

Since we left off, (**such a long time ago...**) Blu, Jewel and Emile had all been given the green light to go out and enjoy themselves.

It was lunchtime in the city, and there was a trove of activity in the bustling streets of the beautiful bay-side metropolis.

On the sill of the window, the threesome prepared to set off.

"So... Any ideas as to where we might spend the afternoon?" asked a nervous Blu.

"Hmm. There's an eating establishment I used to frequent. I know the guy there; his name's Hao. He'll take care of us." replied a confident Jewel.

"I'm just hungry." chirped a hungry Emile.

"Well then, we should make this our first stop. I am feeling rather ravenous, myself." said Jewel, joyously.

Blu had been dreading this moment. Although he wanted to go out, he couldn't fly, still. So he said to Jewel, "Do we have to fly there?" Jewel just looked at him strangely, contemplating his sanity. "Sorry? Are you not a bird like the rest of us?" she answered.

"Uh, Yes, I am, but..." He chose his lie carefully. "I'm just a bit tired, is all. I'd like to take a bus if at all possible."

Blu remained uncertain if Jewel was testing him or not, when she agreed with him. "Okay," she said, "Let's take a... Bus."

She spread her wings as if to fly, but Blu stopped her again. "We can walk there?" he told her, uncertain if she knew of his flightless-ness or not.

"We can fly there." she said, with a smile.

Blu was defeated. "You... You know... Don't you?"

"It was pretty obvious from the start, Blu. Every single bird who ever existed would have flown a further distance than you in the brief time we have known each other." said Jewel, stating the obvious.

"But... Do you hate me for it?" he said, wincing, expecting some form of attack to come.

"No, not really. We have already established that hurting you won't get me anywhere, and..." began Jewel, though, when she cut herself off at the end, she looked at Emile, and Blu got the message.

"But... What now?" asked Blu, tensely.

"Well, there are..." began Jewel, mulling the thoughts around inside her head, "Two, options."

Blu was starting to sweat, and felt extremely uncomfortable, he just looked at her, awaiting the list.

"Option number one, we go back inside." stated Jewel.

Emile looked at her, confused.

"Option number two, I carry you. Which I don't fancy doing, but, if I must, then, I see no harm." finished Jewel, who was looking at Blu, implying that the statement was intended for him.

Blu chuckled awkwardly for a second, before telling Jewel, "I don't mean to sound... offensive, or anything, but, I'm probably too heavy for you to carry."

Jewel laughed hysterically, "You did NOT just say that, Blu!"

The confused male looked at Jewel, questioning her sanity, in thinking that she could carry him, despite likely weighing more than she should be able to transport.

"I did just say that; it is a fact." informed Blu.

Jewel just rolled her eyes, and with no emotion, walked up to Blu, threw her wings against his sides, and with an "Upsy Daisy!", she lifted him above her head as if he were weightless. Blu was stunned, partly because he was being held up in the air, but also because he didn't quite know what to say, other than commenting on how strong Jewel was, in order to be able to lift him with such ease.

"One thing I don't like, is being made out to be weak. I'm really not, wouldn't you agree?" she said with a smile.

* * *

**Short again. I know. I wish I could have more time and motivation rather than posting snippets of chapters I want to post. In short: I'm busy, but I want to post long chapters. **

**So I have two options, actually... What a coincidence...**

**1) Work on a full 2,000 character chapter that wouldn't be released until at least New Year's.  
2) Post snippets of chapters that I work on, so that people at least have SOMETHING to read of mine.**

**I choose 2. **


	8. Who is she?

**Lets see how long this one turns out to be... Oh yeah, by the way, I never ask for people to leave a review, because honestly... If you want to review, then you go ahead and do that. Like... You shouldn't do it because I ask.**

**I guess I just don't like seeing people say "HeY lEaVe A rEvIeW bElOw!" - In short, review if you want, I don't care. It'd be nice, though not mandatory.**

**Wanna know when I'm gonna post a new part? Check my profile! I've put a tab at the bottom, where I will list upcoming parts!  
Now you know when I'm gonna post something new! Go ahead and look for yourself, it's at the bottom. :)**

**Come on I don't have all day. Check it already.**

**Last little disclaimer. I don't speak portuguese. I know only 3 words or so. So Google Translate is either my friend here, or my enemy. I hold it responsible for either outcome. **

**Anyway. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Blu was still suspended in the air, in the vice-like grip of Jewel's strength, she was looking up at him with a deadly smile on her face, which made Blu feel awkward.

"You can... You can put me down now..." he told her.

"Can I? Okay then." she laughed, and true to her word, she set him down on the ground, gently.

As if... I tell a lie to you, reader. She did not set him down on the ground in a gentle manner. Instead, she simply dropped him. Blu landed on his feet, however, so he was unharmed.

"Woahhh!" exclaimed Emile, who, for this whole act, largely just stood in one place with his beak wide open. Despite being only young, he knew a strong bird when he saw one.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" he giggled, running over and nagging at Jewel's left wing. She smiled, and did a similar thing to him, only she picked him up and threw him into the air.

Excited, he did what any child would do when they were thrown in the air, shout "Wheeee!", before gravity took its effect, and brought him back down into her wings again. As he was in the air, Jewel formed a sort of sling with her wings, so that she could throw him upwards again. Once Emile made contact with the soft primary feathers in her wing, she exerted an upwards force, thus bouncing him up into the air again.

Jewel tossed him up in the air around ten times, a big smile on her face all the while, and an even bigger smile on the face of the young bird.

On the eleventh and final toss, she set him down on the ground, gently. Unlike Blu, she didn't drop Emile, but instead set him down, and with a smile on her face. Jewel didn't like Blu that much, but couldn't help but return the smile he gave her.

"Right!" began Jewel, cheerily, "Let's go!"

Blu was still uncertain as to how they were going to go, and voiced his concerns, "So how exactly are you going to carry me?"

"Well... I guess I was thinking of something a little bit like this." she said, before pouncing on his back, and wrapping her talons around his sides, and giving a brazen beat of her wings.

The first generated little to no lift. The second made Blu feel distinctly lighter, as Jewel fought to get him off the ground, and with the third, Blu was clear of the ground.

"Whew! This is gonna kill me!" she laughed, still having great effort trying to keep Blu off the ground.

"Jewel, you know what? I think I'm just going to surrender myself to your ideas. You seem to be able to think of everything!" chuckled Blu.

"I can't say that decision would not be for your own safety, Blu." laughed Jewel, who was now starting to get the hang of keeping Blu off the ground.

And with that, all three were ready to go out on a nice adventure for the day, conquering a nice-sized lunch. The place Jewel had in mind, was not a large distance away by any stretch of the imagination. Around 20 minutes as-the-crow-flies. Or in this case... 25 minutes As-the-Jewel-carries-the-Blu.

"Are you ready for some excitement?" asked Jewel, before adding, "Are you ready to feel the exhilaration that is flight?"

"Uh," replied Blu.

"Good," said Jewel, before he could give a rational answer, her voice oddly quiet.

As she beat her wings harder still, carrying Blu became a much easier task. He didn't weigh as much as she had anticipated. As the three birds gained altitude, Blu was yelling in terror.

"This is scary! I'll be happy when we can get past all of these buildings!" called Blu, tight in Jewel's grip. She simply replied with, "We'll be over the buildings in a minute, and you'll be able to see what flight truly is."

"I'll hold you to that," answered Blu.

As their height increased, and so too did the pitch of Blu's yells, the buildings that lay sprawled in their way, soon found themselves behind our three birds. It was at this point that Blu decided to shut his eyes. "I've had enough of this, just tell me when I can open my eyes again!" he shouted.

Jewel just rolled her eyes, and faced the young bird flying quietly next to her, saying, "What is he like, Emile?"

Emile just looked at her, before looking forward again, his answer simply being, "He's frightened."

To punctuate his statement in Jewel's mind, Blu agreed with him. "Yes. I am. I admit it. You can feel free to make fun of me for that."

A cunning plan crossed her mind. "I won't make fun of you, on one condition," teased the multitasking female. She gave her condition, in a silky smooth voice, not loud enough to be considered a shout, yet loud enough to be heard, "I won't make fun of you, if you open your eyes."

"No. That's the whole reason I have my eyes closed," he protested.

"Okay, loser. Keep your eyes closed, then," laughed Jewel with a smirk. Emile looked over as she said this, dumbfounded.

"Hey! I am not a loser!" he shouted, reflexively opening his eyes to deliver his statement. His view was met with her face, smiling at him. In the same voice in which she delivered her condition, she said, "Isn't that a view, huh, Blu?" After she delivered her speech, she went back to looking forward.

In all of his seventeen years of life, the male hadn't seen anything quite like what was laid out in front of him. He had grown up in a small place that was covered in powdery white snow, and spent most of his time, cooped up inside a book store. His life has been nothing, compared to what Jewel, and even Emile were living. The sun basked the cityscape as far as the eye could see, and painted its warm glow onto the female's back. He looked up, and saw the wind rustling through her feathery crown. Smiling, he looked back down over the massive, sprawling canvas of tropical beauty below him. He could stand the silence no more, and he wanted to tell the world his feelings.

"This is incredible!" he shouted. Jewel, smiled and said, "See what you've been missing?" Blu's reply was simple in nature, "Yeah!"

As Blu went on with his touristic gawking, their set destination grew near. Emile stayed relatively quiet for the whole trip, but was even more baffled by how Jewel treated Blu. His dream of the two being together, he was starting to realise, was unravelling. The two birds couldn't possibly be together, given that they were both so different.

Jewel was too busy searching for the location of the place they would be dining at. But as she did, her rudeness weighed on her mind. She was used to hurting other birds, as they were never nice to her, something she didn't let on as much, but the thought that Blu was different made her think. She had never had a mate before, because everyone seemed to focus on her looks, and not her personality. But did she really want to be with Blu, a bird who was afraid of flying? Perhaps she would apologise later, if she thought it were appropriate.

Before long, their landing strip came unto them. Jewel had to get Blu to within a few inches of the ground, before simply releasing him from her grip. Blu was good at landing. All the jumping, and climbing over the years, had made Blu able to land himself with great ease. Emile touched down beside him, fluttering to the ground like a sycamore seed. Jewel gracefully suspended her flight, and landed in the fashion that an angel would; folding her wings out to the side and upward, and letting gravity take its effect, before her elegant talons scraped the concrete.

"We're here," announced Jewel, with a smile.

'Here', was the ledge of a large tower block. Below them was likely a maintenance room. It was about half way to the top, and was easily big enough to accommodate Blu, Jewel, Emile and thirty others with space between. There was a large air conditioning unit that was long since ruined, which was used to prop up a blue tarpaulin, which had been tethered to the side of the building as it continued upwards. This acted as a sort of tent. There was a 'door' which consisted of beaded tassels that would part as you walked through them, presumably to stop bugs from entering.

"Uh... Okay," said Blu, nervously. The place seemed fairly shady; not exactly a family friendly establishment. Jewel seemed pretty confident in going in, anyway.

There was a tall, fairly muscular military macaw stood beside the beads eating some sort of biscuit. Upon seeing Jewel, his eyes widened. His Portuguese accent was almost immediately obvious, and punctuated itself further with every syllable he spoke, "I thought we told you never to come back here again! Away! Get away with you!"

Blu and Emile were confused, and stopped on the spot.

Jewel kept on walking, attempting to ignore the bird, even when he started putting his wings in her face in an attempt to halt her advance. Unfortunately for him, his attempts failed, so he had to deter her by force. He lashed out with his right wing in a side-swipe, and without batting an eyelid, Jewel simply raised her right wing to meet his, and swiped him across the face with her left in the same second, like he had intended to do. The force catapulted him onto the hard, dusty concrete floor.

"It's not very polite of you to put your dirty wings on a female like that, Jermaine," said Jewel, a look of mock distress on her face. She clearly knew this bird and what he was like. He still lay sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain, holding his head.

"I have no intentions of hurting any more birds today, _mi amigo_. I have brought some friends of my own," added Jewel.

"Just... Go away... From me..." was the flat-out male's strangled response.

"That's a lot more gentlemanly of you, Jermaine. Thank you," replied Jewel, sweetly. She turned to face Blu and Emile, and said, a smile on her face, and in a cheery voice, "C'mon!"

Blu had a horrified look on his face, at how the bird that he was supposed to be mates with, had just decked a macaw that would have made him a laughing stock in combat, seemingly for no reason.

"J-Jewel. I have many questions," stated Blu.

"And what questions are those, my friend?" asked Jewel, in the same sweet voice. Blu responded with, "What sort of... connection, do you have with this place?"

Jewel's response to his question was, "Not a very good connection. But let's just get this over with, if you're not so keen to be here," and Blu agreed with this with a nod.

Emile found his 'mother' knocking out another bird somewhat entertaining; he didn't really understand what she had just done.

The beads parted, and Jewel was the first to enter, with her distinct, elegant stride. The interior of the tatty, makeshift building was mostly bare. Beams of light illuminated the floor from the small part where the tarpaulin, used as the roof, didn't quite reach the floor. The right wall was solid iron, from the old air conditioning unit, and the left was the concrete of the tower block. There were a few crudely fashioned tables and sitting spots, and that was all. There was a panel in the side of the ruined AC unit that had been removed, and the food and drinks were stored within. The guts that made the unit work had long since been removed, leaving behind a shell, that was perfect for preparing bird sized dishes.

There were various breeds and shapes of birds, mostly military macaws, perched in their spots around some tables, and some at the ordering point; the panel missing from the AC unit.

Jewel's lustrous feathers seemed to glow in the dim light, thus, everyone who was eating looked up at her. Some just thought nothing of her, but strangely, some others on the tables that saw her, as she strode by, seemed to have visible fright in their eyes. Some Portuguese murmurings could even be heard, comprehensible to one spoke that language, "Oh god... It's her," and, "Get down."

Jewel pretended to look puzzled, and said, "Quem é ela? O que você está olhando?" "_Who's 'her'? What are you staring at?"_

She received no reply, and just kept on moving towards the ordering point, at the far side of the AC unit, Blu and Emile in tow. Neither Blu nor Emile could speak Portuguese, so Blu asked Jewel, "You know them?" To which she replied, "Not exactly," with a smile.

As they made their way to the ordering point, one of the military macaw customers, who looked like he despised bath time, sauntered by. As he did, he knocked into Emile, who was minding his own business at Blu's side.

He let out a squeak of pain, and was moved back a few steps. The military macaw simply said, "Fora do caminho, Criança!" _"Out of the way, kid!" _before moving off back towards his table, which was with the other birds who seemed to show fear at Jewel's presence.

Blu was about to object to this bird's rude behaviour, before Jewel silenced him. "Shh. Leave it. That's just what this part of town is like," she said. Blu was dumbfounded that Jewel would let a scumbag move such as the one done by the military macaw slide. Blu just looked at her incredulously, and Jewel laughed. "You look cute when you make that face," she said, and put a wing on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. He won't get away with it if I have a say in the matter."

Back at the Macaw's table, his pals were telling him, in Portuguese, a few things about the bird he just crossed. Jewel heard this, and smirked internally. His friends told him that he had made a big mistake, and Jewel agreed with them in her thoughts. _"It seems that this guy needs to be taught not to mess with me, or, anyone else for that matter."_

The military macaw who had committed the vile act, didn't seem afraid at all of Jewel, even saying at one point, "O que ela poderia fazer comigo?" _"What could she possibly do to me?" _

Finally, they reached the ordering point. The bartender initially smiled and said, "What can I-" before cutting himself off, letting Jewel's facial features soak in, and his mind clicked, as he realised her identity, and its significance.

He looked at her for a full second, before saying, "I told you not to come back here, Jewel. I told you not to come near this place, and yet here you are, snooping around with this guy, and some kid. What do you think you're doing?"

Jewel looked unimpressed, and said, "Well, you might well have told me not to come back, Hao, but, here I am. I'm here now, aren't I? Are you going to serve me, and this guy who's done nothing wrong, and this kid here, who, might I add, was intentionally harmed by one of your customers, or are you just gonna stand there, looking at me as if I'm some sort of joke. We both know I'm not. In fact, I'm on my best behaviour, aren't I, Blu?"

"Yes," agreed Blu, before saying, "Wait. What?" which Jewel ignored.

Hao, the bartender, let out a heavy sigh, and said, "Who gave you the trouble?"

"I can't give you his name, but, he's that grubby little oik over there," she said, while pointing a smooth primary in his direction.

Leaning out from the hole in the unit, he shouted, "Ay! Murray!"

The macaw who had knocked Emile looked over and shouted back, "What you want?" in uncertain English, heavily punctuated with a Portuguese accent.

"Don't be knocking into the kid, okay? We don't have that sort of behaviour around here, yo! I not gonna have to throw you out again, huh? Get your act together!"

Murray's reaction was to curse at Hao, and since this is supposed to be a somewhat child-friendly fanfiction, I won't mention the sentence he used.

Hao got frustrated, and yelled back, "One day, someone's gonna come by and teach you a lesson about manners! You finish what you having, and get out, you understand me?" His English wasn't perfect, but it spoke a clear message. At least to Jewel.

He didn't let Murray respond, instead, lowering himself back inside the hole. "This kid. He acts like he's invincible. He's driving me around the bend," complained Hao.

"Oh no," said Jewel. The irritated bartender continued with, "I just can't seem to get rid of the-", he cut himself off mid sentence. The light from the lightbulb that flashed on in his mind seemed to radiate out of his eyes.

"Hey. Jewel. You know I don't like your... ways... in this place. But, just this once... You get him out of here, and I serve you," offered Hao.

"Sounds good to me, except one thing. Serve me first, and then I will get rid of him," countered Jewel.

"Fine..." growled the bartender, "What'll it be?"

"You sound like you don't believe me," she began, then lowered her voice to a whisper, and bobbed her head in closer to his and said, "Do you think I'd ever walk away from the chance to get a bit dirty," she glanced over at the dirty figure, known as Jerome, and finished her sentence, "so that the world gets a bit cleaner?"

Hao shook his head, and tried again, "What'll it be. Hurry now, I have not all day."

"You have not 'got' all day," she corrected him, and gave her order, "Mango juice and wild berry, if you please."

"Of course," he said, and turned to Blu and said, "What for you?"

Blu, who had zoned out a little, was unsure of what to order, and this came out verbally, "Uhh..."

"Just give him the same as me," said Jewel, "Else, we'll be here all day!"

"Uh, Yes. Yes please," agreed Blu.

While he was saying this, Jewel turned to Emile and said, "And what would you like, little guy?"

Emile said, "I wanna get out of here, is what I want."

Jewel frowned, and said, "You don't like that guy that pushed you, do you?"

"No. He's a jerk," the child replied.

"He is, isn't he? Don't worry. In a minute, I'm going to make sure he doesn't do that to you, or anyone else again, okay?" the female confided.

Emile didn't know quite what she had in mind to persuade him, but he agreed, and said, "Okay," before adorably wrapping himself around her waist, in a hug. She smiled, and embraced it. "You're quite welcome, kiddo. Now, what would you like to drink? You must be quite thirsty," she asked him.

"I don't know... Whatever you are having, I guess," he said, still attempting to cuddle Jewel.

She gave a short laugh, and said, "Alright, but, you gotta let me go."

Emile looked downcast at her demand, but reluctantly did as she told.

"Since we all have no better taste than me, that'll be three rounds of mango and wild berry, if you will," smiled Jewel.

"As long as you get that... Jerk... outta here, then its yours," he grumbled, before disappearing inside the unit to, no doubt, prepare their beverages. Jewel walked away as he went inside. Blu, just following her lead, left along with her, bringing Emile with him.

Jewel paced over to one of the shabby tables, hopped onto one of the 'chairs' and lowered herself into a sitting position, with Blu and Emile following suit. Emile sat next to her, as he wanted to be as close as possible to his saviour, and thus, Blu was seated across from her.

Blu was the first to speak, for a long time, "What on earth was... all of that?" he asked.

"Let's just say that me and this establishment haven't gotten along too well," she said.

"But... If that's so, and this is a shady place, as you say, then, why would you risk bringing Emile here? You might be strong, and all that, but, these guys band together, and bad things could happen," he argued.

"You haven't half of me, yet, Blu. Next subject, please..." she finished. Unfortunately, this sparked a silence.

Blu then noticed something else, about his supposed-to-be mate. "This is a rough part of town, do you always sit with your back to the entrance?" he asked. Jewel simply said, "Doesn't matter who comes in..."

"You seem so... Confident. I couldn't keep the amount of cool you do in such a place... How are you able to do that?" he asked.

"I've been coming here since..." she began, cutting herself off, her face visibly softening to a sad glance, before sucking it up and saying, "I've been coming here for as long as I can remember."

"How long is that, may I ask?" quizzed Blu.

"I knew Hao when he was a kid. His dad used to run this place, and he did so when I first came here. I don't know what happened to him... It was a long time ago. Probably ten years," answered Jewel.

"Ten years?" said Blu, incredulously, "Where were your parents?"

Jewel inhaled and with visible cues of sadness in her face, answered, "They're gone."

"Gone? How?" asked Blu, intrigued.

Jewel gave Blu a look that spoke volumes, and it was clear the fate that befell her parents, and sealed her life as one lived alone, and with great troubles.

"I- I'm so sorry," he apologised, extending his wing over the table to place it on her shoulder.

She accepted his gesture, and took the comfort from it, and said, "There's no need to be sorry. What could you have done?"

"There isn't anything I could have done then, but there is something I can do, now," he answered, now patting her on the shoulder, and offering her a warm smile.

Jewel couldn't help but thank him and smile back. "That is very thoughtful of you, and I will not forget this," she informed him.

"That means something to you? But, that's just basic living emotion. The general respect for fellow birds. Nobody gives that to you?" asked Blu, confused.

"Not really. Respect goes out the window when people see what I look like," she laughed, before continuing her miniature rant, "There are a few people. Nice people. They tend to be older, but, there you go. Everyone was like it once upon a time, except for those who had to live with it," finished Jewel.

Blu sighed, "It makes me sick that people treat you like some sort of museum exhibit, or toy."

Jewel looked at him, confused, "I have no idea what either of those things are."

"Nevermind," answered Blu, "It's pretty much just a metaphor for the ways people treat you."

"Don't 'nevermind' me, Blu. I would be intrigued to hear about human things," admitted Jewel, "Raised by a human... Whatever next. You must tell me about that, some time."

"Well... We've got time now," said Blu, before asking, "What would you like to hear?"

"How do you eat? How do you gather resources?" came Jewel's questioning, which Emile added to, "Yeah. How do you live in a cage?"

"Ah, there you go. Someone owns me, so, they feed me. The humans would call me a 'pet', and that means that they own me, and have to look after me, since I can't get my own food. They buy food in these big square things, boxes, and then they empty it out in bowls for me to eat. But Linda would feed me herself," told Blu.

His story intrigued Jewel, and she asked, "But, don't you ever wish for freedom? Doesn't the cage ever get cramped and lonely?"

Blu remained silent for a second, then looked at the ground, and said, "Yes. I definitely do, now."

Jewel looked at him, and it all clicked in her mind, "So, how was flying, for you?" she asked, sweetly.

Inhaling, and pondering her question, his reply was simple, and comprised of a single word, "Amazing." Jewel smiled, and said, "I'm glad to hear that you've finally had the experience that every bird that possesses the power to fly, should be able to experience from a young age, at the ripe old age of around... nineteen."

"How did you know how old I am?" asked Blu, puzzled. "You look aged. Cage life hasn't been kind to you," answered Jewel.

"So it would seem. Where are our drinks?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but they should be out, soon. Tell me about what it is like to be a pet, I am intrigued," replied

"Maybe another time," said Blu, sensing he might be made fun of, before asking her, "What about you? What is it like to be free?"

"What is it like to be free?" she began, moving into a 'thinking position', putting her top primary on her right wing under her beak, and stroking her chin, thoughtfully. After a few seconds, she removed said feather, and said to Blu, with a hopeful smile, "Freedom is the best feeling you, or any other animal can experience. Freedom is having nobody to tether you in place, and not having anyone to rely on. Don't you want that?"

Blu gulped, and replied, "I don't know. It sounds a little lonely."

Jewel's smile slowly snapped back to neutrality, although not all the way; she still had a faint animation on her face, and with that, she said, "That's alright. Maybe you will be able to experience it one day. You won't be a pet forever, surely."

The male gulped again, and told her, "I don't know if I am ready to be on my own."

Jewel inhaled, and said, "Don't worry, you'd have me. I'll be around. I'm not your number one fan, but I don't want to see you suffer."

Perplexed, Blu sought confirmation, "Really?" he asked.

Jewel caught on to his skepticism, stating, "Yes. I'd help you out if needs be. Isn't that right, Emile? If Blu wants to be free, we'll help him out, won't we?" The young macaw, who was listening keenly into the conversation nodded keenly.

Blu was about to state that he had no intentions of leaving Linda, when Hao emerged from his bar with a tray containing three glass objects with liquid inside them; the drinks that were ordered for Blu, Jewel and Emile.

"Ah. Here are our drinks."

* * *

**A longer chapter for you. Are you thankful? You had better be. I'll be following this up soon, don't worry. :) **


End file.
